El lenguaje de las flores Almendro: Indiscreción
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" "El pueblo de Asgard tiene inseguridades, sobre la vida que comparten los príncipes, a veces, hay personas que se atreven a hablar sobre esas inseguridades con los reyes. Esas personas no llegan muy lejos, porque el rey no permite que alguien insulte a la casa real, sean esos insultos verdad o no."


**Las edades están en tiempos de Asgard pero las matemáticas son simples para sacar las edades de Thor y Loki así que quise usarlo. al principio Loki tiene entre cinco y seis años y Thor entre 7 y 8.**

 **También, estoy ignorando las películas de Thor, solo estoy usando los pjs así que esto es un AU.**

 **El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles y one shots sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**

 **Creo que también debo advertir que este fic tiene mpreg no gráfico.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

El príncipe Loki apenas tiene 308 años cuando su nodriza entra en sus aposentos y en vez de encontrar al pequeño pelinegro, encuentra a una niña de su misma edad, durmiendo fuertemente apretada al pecho del príncipe Thor.

La nodriza del príncipe da un grito de horror y pánico, porque uno de los príncipes está perdido y el otro príncipe, prácticamente un bebe de 420 años está en la cama de su hermano, con una niña desconocida.

El pequeño Thor no tiene tiempo para despertar antes de que ella sale de la habitación, gritando por los salones reales del castillo de Asgard, clamando por guardias, por el rey y por la reina.

"¡El príncipe Loki está perdido!" Llora ella frente a los reyes, los guardias, la mirada siempre atenta de Heimdall y varios otros sirvientes "¡Y el príncipe Thor tiene una niña en los aposentos de el príncipe Loki!"

Cuando los reyes llegan a los aposentos de su hijo menor, con una horda de guardias y guerreros, todo el castillo ya se enterado.

Pero allí, en la cama, Thor está sentado, con la chica de ojos increíblemente verdes acostada en su regazo, mientras el heredero del trono trenza su cabello felizmente.

"Thor" Gruñe el rey "¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

Thor lo mira con una sonrisa en la cara "Aquí mismo" Responde él "Loki puede cambiar de forma" Sonríe "¿No es asombroso?" su tono demostrando amor y adoración por su hermano.

Loki mira a sus padres tímidamente, entonces, observa a los guardias con preocupación, la realización clara en sus facciones "¿Estoy en problemas?" Pregunta con los ojos clavados en los guardias "¿Hice algo mal?"

Frigga, una madre en su corazón, resopla ante la preocupación de su hijo más pequeño y se acerca a su cama. Con una mano acariciando las trenzas de su ahora hija, le asegura "No, mi bebe" Suspira con la voz suave de una madre "No hiciste nada mal"

"Esta mujer en cambio" Gruñe el rey, viendo la escena de sus pequeños hijos con facciones cálidas y sin mirar a la nodriza "Hizo un escándalo de nada, acusó a su príncipe, un niño, de tener a una desconocida en la cama de su hermano y a los guardias de Asgard de ser tan incompetentes como para perder a un niño"

La mujer tiene su cabeza baja, los príncipes no ven nada raro en ello. Porque la familia real nunca baja su cabeza, pero para los súbditos es natural. "Lo siento, su majestad" Se disculpa ella.

"No" Responde el rey "Aléjenla de mi vista" Le instruye a los guardias "Y asegúrense de que la nueva nodriza de mi hijo sea competente"

La nueva nodriza del príncipe Loki es una joven mujer, hija del herrero, de Asgard, una chica silenciosa y tímida que jamás habla con nadie.

* * *

Antes de que el príncipe más joven de Asgard cumpla sus 1000 años hay un rumor que se oye por los nueve reinos.

Los príncipes comparten una cama, y el príncipe heredero, Thor, aún no se ha prometido con ninguna dama. A veces se puede ver al príncipe Loki y a su hermano, compartiendo miradas entre las fiestas. Entonces se les puede ver desaparecer, solo para volver horas más tardes, con ropas desarregladas y labios rojos.

A veces el príncipe Loki toma forma de mujer, todo el reino sabe sobre esto pero nadie habla de ello, todos recuerdan a la nodriza que perdió su trabajo en el castillo.

A veces se habla de los poderes del príncipe Loki, de que no sabe luchar, de que usa dagas en vez de espadas, de que sus poderes son los de una bruja, de que hay cuidar las espaldas, porque el príncipe más joven no dudará en apuñalarte por la espalda.

Pero el reino no habla de ello en voz alta, y mucho menos en frente de Thor, porque el ultimo que insultó al pelinegro frente a su hermanó, perdió la capacidad de caminar.

Un día hay rumores, sobre el príncipe Thor y lady Sif, el pueblo brilla con esperanza. Pero el príncipe Loki oye de esto, porque al tiempo después el príncipe se aleja de la guerrera, a veces los tres guerreros acompañan al príncipe en sus aventuras, pero más a menudo que nunca, el príncipe viaja solo en la compañía de su hermano.

En las batallas, los príncipes comparten una tienda.

El pueblo de Asgard tiene inseguridades, sobre la vida que comparten los príncipes, a veces, hay personas que se atreven a hablar sobre esas inseguridades con los reyes.

Esas personas no llegan muy lejos, porque el rey no permite que alguien insulte a la casa real, sean esos insultos verdad o no.

La relación incestuosa de los príncipes de Asgard es un secreto a voces, las inquietudes de la gente de la ciudad de oro son susurros acallados por la amenaza de quienes han levantado la voz y han desaparecido, el sexo ambiguo del príncipe más joven es un secreto del que todos saben.

Pero las indiscreciones de la caza real de Asgard no son importantes.

Es cuando su pueblo habla, cuando el pueblo los pone a la luz. Es entonces, cuando la vista siempre atenta de Heimdall ve a un aldeano chismoso o a una madre indignada. Que los castigos son repartidos.

Así que cuando el Rey sede titulo a ambos hijos, para que reinen como reyes, el pueblo no dice nada.

Cuando el heredero del reino, se presenta en los brazos del Rey Thor, un pequeño bebé, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

El pueblo de Asgard solo celebra.

* * *

Thor está en la cama en los aposentos que ambos comparten, su pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Loki, está parado frente a la ventana, mirando a sus súbditos desde su lugar privilegiado, por sobre ellos.

"Gracias" Susurra Thor acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Loki se da la vuelta, camina hacia él y sonríe ante la visión de su amante y su hijo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta él "Tú fuiste quien dio a luz a mi hijo" Sonríe el bromista con malicia "Yo debería estar agradeciéndote"

"Por estar conmigo a pesar de que sea un secreto" Dice "Por darme la oportunidad de tener un hijo con la persona que amo"

"Eres un idiota si piensas que nuestra relación es un secreto" Sonríe Loki "Y un idiota aun más grande si piensas que te permitiría tener un hijo con alguien más"

"La próxima vez es tu turno" Dice Thor.

Loki le da un rápido beso en los labios y otro beso en la cabeza de su hijo "Por supuesto"

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.**


End file.
